Unwanted Struggle
by animeotaku0434
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Desire. Yumibuta Takara is transported to the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and encounters many pleasant and unpleasant experiences. She makes many strong bonds with her family along the way, and she unexpectedly encounters an unbearable problem along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ again -.- *ahem* I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... and ummm**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I SWEAR I'LL LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY BUTT. 3**

**IF YOU FAVORITE AND FOLLOW... I'LL LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART... BUT MY BUTT'S BIGGER THAN MY HEART SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 1:

"No Reborn! Don't die on me! Minna!" I cried tears streaming down my face.

I held the bloody form of Reborn. You could barely even recognize him anymore. I almost threw up from the sight around me. The bloody bodies of people were scattered everywhere. And my friends were all laying on the ground around me. The humidity made the smell of blood thick. My whole body was stained with the blood. I couldn't control my own body. The sight of Reborn in my bloody arms made me scream out with rage.

"Minna! I'm so sorry! Please don't die!" I screamed.

_Why... why am I so weak?!_

***One month before***

It was a year after the incident with Colvet. I was a lot more mature now. (In the background: *Cough cough... Not, cough cough*) My hair grew longer and I grew a little taller. I was a lot closer to everyone now! I'm starting off this school year as a sophomore.

My bow turned into a red checkered tie and I decided to leave my hair down from now on but I would always put it up in gym or whenever I got into fights. Every year the skirt seems to get shorter and shorter -.- I wore a white blouse under a beige corduroy vest, and knee high socks with leather shoes.

It was a start of the new year and I was walking with Tsuna to go to school. Gokudera rounded the usual corner to meet with us.

"Yo!" I said with a smile.

"Hn. Hello Juudaime!" He said with a bright smile to Tsuna.

"Mou! Gokudera don't just ignore my greeting!" I said with a pout.

"Shut up woman." Gokudera just replied.

Then I kicked him in the shin and I stuck my tongue out running away grabbing Tsuna.

After Gokudera caught up with us, Yamamoto also met us at the usual street.

"Hey!" I waved.

"What's up?!" Yamamoto smiled his carefree smile.

I looked back and saw Ryohei running towards us at a full sprint. He grabbed Tsuna along the way screaming, "It's an EXTREMELY good morning to go running Sawada!"

Tsuna was just crying, "No! Yumi save me!"

"Bye bee~" I said waving.

Yamamoto looked at his watch, "Oi! You guys, we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry!"

"Ah! Hibari is going to bite us to death!" I panicked.

"I have to save Juudaime!" Gokudera said with determination.

We ran to school the rest of the way and got there in time. We saw Tsuna on the floor and dragged him all the way to the classroom. We were all in the same class that year because of "Professor Borin". *Cough Cough, Reborn, Cough Cough*.

We came into the class to see that Reborn was there.

"Reborn why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm your teacher for the day. The other teacher "unexpectedly" got sick!" Reborn said with a smirk.

_He probably poisoned the teacher..._ We all thought with a sweat drop.

The bell rang and everyone sat down.

Reborn went to the from of the room and smirked, "I'll be your teacher for the day"

All the girls squealed and whispered to each other that he was really hot.

Strangely I felt... Maybe... A little... Jealous...

"Let's start." Reborn said with a glint in his eyes. Tsuna and I just shivered.

We had to go through another one of Reborn's hell teachings for an hour and a half. He gave out college level problems and expected us to solve it.

There were unconscious bodies everywhere. Why you ask? Because Reborn would shoot the person right next to their head if they got the answer wrong which made them go unconscious.

The rest of the conscious people in the classroom were hiding under their desks or made a barricade. The only person completely calm was Gokudera. He was answering all the questions like it was nothing...

Reborn called on another student and they got it wrong...

"HIIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed as another bang went off.

"Yumi what is the answer to 10." Reborn said with a smirk.

I slowly went up to the board and saw that understood the question. I quickly solved the problem and ran back to the barricade. Scared if I got the question right or not.

Only Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and I was still conscious.

Thankfully the bell went off for the next period which was P.E.

Colonello was the teacher..._ Are all the Arcobalenos here today!_ Tsuna and I thought with a sweat drop.

Today in P.E. we all had to do track and field.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and I were doing all of the activities without even breaking a sweat.

Colonello beat up the kids who could do the activities well...

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and I were running the mile. Tsuna was gasping for breath behind the rest of us. Then out of nowhere a bullet whizzed past my face.

"Ahh!" I screamed

"I'm making obstacles for you! Kora!" Colonello shouted at us with a smirk.

I got out my own gun (_Where did she get that?_ Tsuna thought with a sweat drop.) and started shooting Colonello. I turned into Dark Yumi "**_I'll make you do it with us._**"

"Hehehe..." Colonello laughed uneasily.

Colonello ran with us in the end and I was shooting Colonello while he dodged the whole time... Then P.E. was over.

_What is with school today?..._ Tsuna thought with a sigh.

Next was Home Economics and the girls were supposed to bake a cake.

Yuni was the teacher which I sweat dropped at.

I finished mine faster than anyone else and started eating it.

The Stupid Mochida didn't know about my taboo of my food and came up to me. (BTW: Mochida is the kid that use to date Kyoko and made Tsuna have a duel with him after Tsuna was in Dying Will Mode and asked Kyoko out. Whoever won would date Kyoko... And of course Tsuna won.)

"Hey give me some! It looks good!" Mochida said.

I didn't even look up because I was too concentrated on my food.

"No! Mochid-" Yuni shouted. But he already took some frosting off my cake and put it in his mouth.

I stopped midway of putting the fork in my mouth.

I turned into Dark Yumi banging the fork down on the table.

"He's going to die!" Tsuna whispered to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"_**YOU DARE TOUCH MY FOOD?!**_" I screamed.

I want on a rampage trying to kill Mochida.

He took one look at me and ran. For a normal person he ran really fast...

We ended up at the front of the school. I was chasing him and all the teachers were too scared to even stop us. But the students were standing around the perimeter of the front grounds. Not so close that they would get caught in the fight but close so that they could see.

Hibari finally noticed us and came down from the roof.

"Why are you out of class? You are breaking the rules. I will bite you to death." Hibari said while taking out his tonfas.

Tsuna went up to Hibari and said, "Ummm... Hibari-san... I d-don't think you should interfere. Yumi is going on a rampage because Mochida stole her food."

Hibari took in what Tsuna said, froze and walked away.

"It's not my business " Hibari said under his breath while speed-walking away.

Tsuna had NEVER seen Hibari walk away from a disturbance in Namimori. Especially in fights...

I ended up killing Mochida. (near death).

I brushed off dust from my skirt with a huff, walked back to the classroom, flopped down, and continued eating my cake again like nothing happened.

Everyone just shivered _Yep... Still the scary Yumi..._

Next was science which surprisingly Verde was the teacher. He rarely ever showed up unless he wanted to.

He started talking and none of us could keep up with him except Gokudera...

I couldn't understand a word he was saying and Tsuna just looked the same way, eyes in swirls and mouth open.

After the boring lecture, we were instructed to conduct an experiment.

I slipped on my white lab coat, goggles, and gloves. I kinda tuned out Verde's voice and thought about the cake I ate earlier. I just copied what everyone was doing and hoped for the best.

Before I knew it I heard a boom and felt a heavy body on top of me.

"W-what are you doing?!" I screamed

I roughly kicked the body off of me and skittered away; my back against the wall. I realized that the body I kicked was Verde's, and Verde was not moving.

I rushed over to "Sensei" and poked him. When I pulled back my finger it was tinted with a deep red: blood. Verde's blood.

I heard the people in the classroom screaming and spazzing.

I calmly removed my vest (don't worry, I was wearing a blouse under) and wrapped it tightly around Verde's injured spot.

Kind of pissed off at the moment, I hulled him over my shoulder and made my way to the nurses office. I plopped him down on the bed and glanced over at the nurse. She obviously looked like she had no idea what to do.

*sigh* I sweatdropped. _Why is this school so useless...?_

Verde was breathing heavily so I checked for his injured spot.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT EVEN THAT BADLY INJURED!" I yelled while bonking him on the head.

He sat up rubbing his head where I hit him. "How dare you kill the brain cells of this genius head?!"

"How DARE YOU pretend to be hurt and make me carry you all the to the nurses office?!" I screamed back

He just smirked, "I wanted to evaluate if you were really that strong or not. Plus, I was in a way injured because of you" He lifted up his shirt and revealed a tiny scratch. The spot I supposedly poked.

I just sighed. "Well, let's get your injury healed up."

I sat down next to him and put my hands over the injury. Sun flames poured out of my hands and the injury on his abs healed up.

"Well I guess we should go back to class now..." but Verde wasn't listening to me. _She was able to heal me so easily in a matter of seconds, AND carry me up 3 flights of stairs without breaking a sweat. I really need to experiment on her soon..._

I felt a shiver go down my back. I have a bad feeling somebody's talking about me...

I returned back to the class with Verde and opened the door. Inside, the experiments were going haywire. The chemicals were exploding, kids were yelling, people were running all over the place, and some chairs and tables were overturned.

A glass bottle almost hit me but I caught it and turned into dark Yumi, "**_Shut up, clean everything, and get back to your seats._**"

Everyone froze and quickly did what I said.

Verde was still thinking. _Very interesting. She have very good skills in making people listen to her, and she has very major mood swings._

The bell rang before Verde could even start teaching anything again.

"Time for next period! I wonder which Arcobaleno is going to be our teacher next!" I said excitedly.

Tsuna just sweat dropped at my mood swing. It was going to be a long rest of the day...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**KYA! FINALLY FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL!**

**Sorry it took so long...**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the OCCness of the characters...**

**And thanks for the people who reviewed~!**

* * *

**In the last chapter:**

_The bell rang before Verde could even start teaching anything again._

_"Time for next period! I wonder which Arcobaleno is going to be our teacher next!" I said excitedly._

_Tsuna just sweat dropped at my mood swing. It was going to be a long rest of the day..._

**Chapter 2:**

The School day was over so the usual gang and the Arcobalenos were going to Tsuna's house.

We all arrived at Tsuna's house and heard very loud noises from inside. We got really curious so we ran in to see that the Varia were back from Italy.

"Hieee! Why are the Varia here!" Tsuna screamed.

"You guys are back!" I screamed happily.

"Yumi-chan~!" Lussuria ran to me.

"Lussuria-nee!" I screamed hugging her.

Over the year Lussuria kind of became a mother figure to me. We would go shopping together and just hung out together. Overall he wasn't as bad as everyone said he is. I bet he was actually the nicest out of all of the Varia.

I let go of Lussuria and began hugging all the the Varia and greeting them.

"Bel!" I shouted happily.

"Ushishi~ How has the peasant been doing?" Bel asked.

"Good!" I smiled.

I let go of Bel and ran up to Squalo.

"Squa-kun~" I happily said.

"VOIII! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He screamed angrily, swinging around his sword.

I just stuck out my tongue and backed up not wanting to get hit with Squalo's sword. And of course Xanxus was "coincidentally" sticking his feet out so that I tripped and fell flat on my face.

"Xanxan! Say sorry!" I said standing up. Over the year I started calling Xanxus Xanxan. I thought it was a cute nickname and it always irritated him so I just started calling him that.

"Hn." He only said.

I just turned away crossing my arms and pouting and greeted everyone else.

After I said hi to everyone I asked, "So why are you guys here?"

"We were bored." They all said at the same time. I just sweat dropped.

I finally noticed the mess in the room that the Varia made. "**You guys. Clean up the mess you made.**" I said becoming Dark Yumi.

"Geez. Talk about being bipolar." Squalo said under his breath.

"**You want to die Squalo?~ Because I'd be happy to kill you~**" I said creepily.

All Squalo could do was shake his head in fear and start cleaning up the room.

Everyone else except Xanxus all started cleaning up too because they didn't want anger me even more. But of course Bel was complaining under his breath saying something about how a prince shouldn't clean. But he had to do it anyway because I scared the poop out of him. But he would never admit it, plus he didn't want to get beat up by me.

All of the Arcobalenos and the usual gang watched in amazement on the side. Never would they thought that the _**Varia**_ would ever clean in their life, much less LISTENING to an order someone gave them. (Not counting Xanxus.) Of course that was that one time where they first met Yumi and she made all of them clean up the mess they made, but it was ALL of the mafia people and the Varia didn't really clean that much at the time. They just lazily picked up something and tossed it in the trash.

"Xanxus you clean too!" I yelled. "You're the one who broke all the glass bottles! Now the floor is all sharp!"

Tsuna was very nervous at how Xanxus would act, but it looked like he didn't really care. Tsuna breathed out a sigh of relief. Yumi was so amazing to him. She was kind of like a protective older sister to him. She was so brave and took things head on all while protecting her friends.

"Don't ignore me!" I yelled. Then I knew what would get his attention.

I went into the kitchen and came back out with something behind my back.

"Xanxan! I have steak! Clean and you'll get it~" I said putting the steak in front of his face.

He tried to grab for it but missed. I just stuck out my tongue.

"Clean, then you'll get it." I said

He just growled and told Levi to clean the shards of glass faster. He knew I would never give the steak to him until the room was clean.

I just sighed and gave Xanxus the steak when they were done cleaning.

There was a piece of glass still on the floor so Bel picked it up and cut his finger.

"Tch." he dropped the glass and I ran over to him. Me, not knowing what to do, immediately stuck his finger in my mouth.

Even though I couldn't see the majority of his face, I could feel that his face was hotter than usual.

"O-oi.. w-what are y-you doing to a p-prince...You p-peasant..." Bel stuttered.

Everyone looked my way and their eyes widened at the scene. Lucky...everyone thought

"Y-you didn't have to put m-my finger in your mouth." Bel said clearly red.

I just noticed it. _Stupid instincts..._ I thought mentally slapping myself.

I just made up an excuse. "W-well you would had gone crazy if you saw your blood anyway. So what was I supposed to do, let you go on a rampage?" I said blushing letting go of his hand. They all knew I was lying and just trying to make an excuse.

I got out a band-aid and put it on his finger. "There!" I said with a smile. C-cute... Everyone thought. Bel just looked at his fingers.

He smiled, gently, not the usual big, crazy smile. "Arigato~" He said while putting one hand behind my head and kissing me on the forehead.

I just turned red and pushed him away.

"W-what are you d-doing!? Baka!" I stuttered.

He just laughed. "Ushishishi~"

The aura from all the guys in the back turned dark. "**_What do you think you're doing to Yumi, Bel?_**"

They all came up to Bel cracking their knuckles.

After a while, Bel was all beat up and I just kept my head down blushing.

Reborn saw me and smirked. _So she has a feminine side to her..._

I finally came to my senses after a moment and got up.

"_**Bel you dare touch me?**_" I said becoming Dark Yumi.

I looked at Bel's already beaten up form. I just sighed and sat down.

"So tired!" I yawned and layed down on the floor.

"Don't sleep here. You're going to get a cold." Xanxus grunted.

"Aww~ Xanxan is worried about me!" I said smiling.

"Like I would care for a scum like you." Xanxus just bluntly stated.

I just pouted sitting back up. "Meanie."

I had a glint in my eyes and then Xanxus felt something was going to happen. He looked back at me and regret looking at me. I had puppy dog eyes and tried putting on my cutest face.

"Xanxan carry me to the couch since you don't want me to get a cold!" I smiled happily.

He just blushed and looked away. _Tsk why did I have to look._

But all the people in the room and just laughed. They knew even if I did that Xanxus would never do anything for someone.

Surprisingly Xanxus grunted losing to me and actually got up from his seat from the couch and lifted me up and walked me over to the couch.

The Varia member's mouths were hanging open. _Since when did Xanxus ever listened to anyone!_

Then he set me down. "Thanks Xanxan~" I said smirking at the facial expressions of the people in the room.

Xanxus' eye twiched from irritation and he hit me square on the head.

"Itai!" I yelped while holding my head. Little anime tears at the corner of my eyes. Then he just grunted and sat back down on the couch he was sitting on before, and I just pouted.

Everyone's mouths were hanging open. "You guys are going to have flies land in your mouth if you keep them opened like that." I snickered after I glanced over at them.

They all closed their mouths slowly.

My stomach started growling and mama wasn't here right now._ Sigh... I guess I'll have to make lunch for myself._ Then as if right on que Tsuna's stomach started growling too. _I'll make that I have to make lunch for everyone..._

I sighed and went to that kitchen tying up my hair and putting on a apron.

"What do you guys want?" I asked everyone.

"Whatever." All of them deadpanned.

"Hmm... Then I'll make omurice for dinner." I said.

All of them just nodded. I started getting some eggs and all the other ingredients for the omurice.

After about an hour of making omurice for ALL of the people in the living room, I finally finished. Reborn helped me carry all the food into the living room so that we could eat all together.

Everyone sat down and started eating. Judging from everyone's expression it was pretty good.

There was small talk here and there but other than that it was really peaceful, until Lambo finished his food first and took some omurice from I-pin, which let that from I-pin chasing Lambo around the house, Gokudera got ticked off so he picked Lambo up and threw him across the room and Lambo landing on Squalo. Then Squalo got mad and started slicing up everything and he threw his plate of omurice to Gokudera but it missed him and hit Tsuna so Gokudera and Yamamoto got really protective about Tsuna and started throwing their plates of omurice and that started a food fight between everyone, and before the food fight even started Reborn and Xanxus left the room because they knew this would happen.

I was eating my food like nothing around me was even happening until a grenade hit my omurice so that it exploded. I just snapped.

"_**YOU DARE RUIN THE FOOD THAT I MADE!**_" I screamed becoming dark Yumi. I went crazy beating up every single one of them.

In the end the Varia not counting Xanxus, the Arcobalenos not counting Reborn, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera cleaned up the whole living room until the room shined.

This was just a typical day for me. Nothing not normal about it.

**To be continued~**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took soooo long! I didn't have a lot of time to make it! Gomen! Gomen!**

**(-.-) Thanks for reading and please review~! (-.-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! It was the end school so I kind of lazed around... I was finished but I just didn't upload it because I kind of forgot about it...**

**Gomen~ Gomen~ Please forgive me~**

* * *

**In the last Chapter:**

_"__**YOU DARE RUIN THE FOOD THAT I MADE!**__" I screamed becoming dark Yumi. I went crazy beating up every single one of them._

_In the end the Varia not counting Xanxus, the Arcobalenos not counting Reborn, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera cleaned up the whole living room until the room shined._

_This was just a typical day for me. Nothing not normal about it._

**Chapter 3:**

I saw that everyone finished cleaning, but right away there was another huge fight; with out food of course. (If there was food I would have killed them.)

_Sigh... You can never stop them from fight for long..._

Everyone at least looked like they were having fun. Next thing I knew ***BOOM*** on the side of the living room there was a huge hole and the Millefiore family and Yuni's family came walking in.

"Yumi-chan~ I came to visit you!~" Byakuran said with a big smile on his face.

A tick mark showed up on my head. "Byakuran... I swear if you don't fix that wall right now I will kill you."

"OK!" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Sigh... Why do you always have to make such a big entrance. The door is right over there!" I said waving to the door.

Byakuran made Torikabuto make an illusion of the wall. "Gomen~ Gomen~"

I just sweat dropped. "That's not going to actually fix it! You better pay for the expenses later."

"Hai~Hai~" Byakuran said

"Gomen Yumi..." Yuni came up to me apologizing.

Yuni looked so cute with the guilty look on her face. "It's ok!" I said smiling as I pat her head.

Then I went in to the kitchen to get a snack for all of us to eat together. When I came back Gokudera was yelling at Byakuran from damaging Juudaime's house, Lambo was running around like crazy, Reborn and Colonello were at it again, and the Varia were just plain fighting.

I just sighed. At least they were having fun.

* * *

It was getting late and Mama said that all the people could stay here to have a "sleepover".

Of course Xanxus wanted to have a room all to himself so we had a huge argument which Xanxus won in the end. Mainly because he threatened me that he would damage the house if he didn't get his own room.

After that it was 12'o clock so we all settled down to sleep. I just sweat dropped at how we could fit everyone in the house.

I went upstairs to the guest room which turned into my room when I started living with Tsuna a year ago.

I changed into some soft PJs, brushed my teeth and layed down on my bed. I closed my eyes and darkness overtook me almost immediately.

_I was having a dream._

_I saw a brightly lit up room with a table in the middle and a family around it. I recognized the people as my mom, my dad, me, and my Onii-san._

_Yes, my Onii-san. He died from murder 3 years before I "died" and came to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn World. He would always stay up late with me to watch anime. He would always play with me when I was younger. He was always there for me when mom and dad were working late. He was my perfect brother. I missed him so much._

_My family from my life before were laughing around the table and joking around. I looked around 5 and knew this was a memory from when I was younger. It was Onii-san's 10th birthday. There was a cake in the middle of the table and they were all singing the birthday song. They all looked so happy._

_Then I was looking at a dark room with onii-san and me watching anime on the ipad underneath the covers. Then mom and dad came in starting to lecture us about staying up late on a school night. But Onii-san and I just half listened and smiled through the whole thing._

_Then I was in a backyard. Onii-san and I were playing around and rolling on the ground while my parents were quietly talking in the background about how cute we were._

_Then I was in a dark room and it was raining outside with thunder. My younger self was under the bed when Onii-san came in and he held me close to him, comforting me._

_All of them were so... so cozy and warm..._

_Then my dream shifted to a dark space. This... This was cold._

_"Yumi! Yumi! Run!"_

_My brother called out to my younger self to run. He was on the ground bleeding with little cuts. I remembered that this was when my Onii-san was killed. I tried to look away but I couldn't move._

_Then a hand with a knife came out and stabbed my Onii-san's back. I almost puked._

_"Run Yumi!" He shouted coughing up blood._

_"O-Onii-san!" My younger self screamed._

_"Leave n-now!" He urged me. "I want you to be safe! Yumi please! I'm begging you GO!"_

_My younger self looked at my brother's bloody body. I staggered back and ran like there was no tomorrow._

_"Onii-san... Gomen..." I whispered tears running down my face._

I bolted up from my bed. I panted taking huge gulps of air. Sweat was pouring out my body which made my pajamas stick to me. I also touched my face and felt something wet. Tears.

_It... It was just a dream... Calm down Yumi..._ I reassured myself. But I knew inside that all that actually happened.

I shakily got to my feet and walking into the bathroom to take a shower. I looked at myself in the mirror and I felt like I was going to cry again. I clenched my shaky hands. _Pull yourself together Yumi!_

I stood in the shower _Why? Why have that memory now?_ _I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I-it's ok... Maybe my hyper intuition is just acting up..._

I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and started drying myself off. Then I heard the door click open. _Shoot, I forgot to lock the door!_ The door opened half way and a shirtless Reborn walked in.

He looked at me, I looked at him. "Ah, gomen." He tried to say coolly, but I could see his face was turning a bright red. He walked out backwards and slammed the door. I fell to my knees and screamed.

Then Xanxus, Squalo, Byakuran, Hibari, Mukuro, Bel, Fran, and Gamma, so almost all the guys came running in hearing me scream. "What's wro-?!" All of them screamed, but they immediately froze when they saw my half naked body. All of them turned pure red.

"G-g-GET OUT!" I screamed the top of my lungs, everybody staggered backwards; falling on top of each other. I slipped into my loose hand-me down clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

Trying not to make a big deal out of it, I tried to be as I always was.

"Good Morning~!" I said cheerfully. Everybody looked up at me with confused expression but went along with it. Fran, on the other hand, was completely frank with me.

In the background Reborn was trying not to blush after looking at me.

"Yumi-sempai. Aren't you embarrassed? A bunch of men saw your body~" He said in his monotone voice but you could tell Fran was teasing me.

My vein popped but I hid it with a smile. "Ah~ Does it matter? I don't have much of a chest and I don't really mind." I lied. But of course they saw right through me. All of them thought,_ I Don't know if Yumi is scarier when she's sadistic and happy looking or when she's Dark Yumi..._

"Besides... Why was Hibari and Mukuro here at this morning?" I asked.

"B-because I went o-on a walk and met H-hibari-san and Mukuro while I was walking and asked if they wanted some breakfast. Because I knew t-they don't e-eat breakfast. A-and that's unhealthy..." Tsuna answered quietly.

"You're so responsible and caring Tsuna! Unlike Hibari and Mukuro here." I said patting Tsuna while smiling at him.

Then I glared at Hibari and Mukuro and started ranting on them about how they should eat breakfast everyday and take care of their body more.

_I think they got the message by now from the scary Yumi..._ Everyone sweat dropped.

I finished lecturing them and sighed._ I'm getting too stressed from all of them these days. I need some fresh air._

"I'm going to go out. Let's all go. I need fresh air and I think you guys need it to." I said going out the door.

Everyone else filed out the door and we walked to the park. On the way there the group was so big and intimidating that the normal people just made a path for all of us.

But this one guy was running and bumped into me and we both fell on the ground. "Itai!" We both yelled.

Tsuna helped me up and the other guys got up rubbing his back. I saw his face clearly and so did everyone else. He looked exactly like me in boy version just a little older maybe around 5 more years. And I mean EXACTLY. People would probably think that we were twins.

"Voiiii! Watch where you're going!" Squalo shouted.

"Gomen. Gomen. I was in a hurry!" He said sounding really sorry and bowing.

"No it's ok. It was my fault." I said.

"Oh, well can you tell me where the Namimori Chuu is? I'm new here..." the guy asked.

"Oh it's just around the corner to the left." I answered.

"Thanks! Bye, I have to go now!" He said starting to run.

We watched him round the corner. "That was weird." Gamma said.

"He looked exactly like you Yumi. Are you sure you don't have a sibling?" Reborn asked.

"No. In my life before I did, but he died." I answered sounding a little nostalgic.

Reborn has never seen me look sad like that before. He guessed that I really missed him. "Sorry for bringing it up..." Reborn whispered.

"It's ok..." I mumbled back.

"Well this walk wasn't for depressing thoughts so let's be on our way to the park now!" Lussuria said cheerily.

"Yeh!" I put on a fake smile and started walking in front of everyone. I put on a worried and sad look after I knew that they could only see my back.

The guy from before didn't seem too bad. But there was one thing that was really nagging me. That guy looked exactly like my Onii-san that got murdered 3 years before I died...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! (~.)~**

**Please Review! (/^.^)/**

**(Please give us ideas for little adventures for Yumi and her friend to go on for later chapters!~ ^^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooooo Sorry for not uploading the chapters fast enough!**

**I was volunteering for VBS (For those who don't know what VBS is, it is Vacation Bible School. Practically a summer school for church.) I had to take care if little kids so I was super tired and lazy by the end of the days so I didn't get a chance to write the new chapter a lot... I also had to do these work books that my mom is making me do... So I don't have much time... Gomen... Gomen...**

**Please forgive me! OTL**

**I'll try to speed up writing the new chapters...**

**Well... Here's the new chapter... I kind of rushed... Hope you like it... Please review...**

* * *

******Important Note!: Enma and his guardians,and the millifore people (Meaning Yumi, Gamma, Byakuran, etc.) will not be taking part in this fanfic till the end... Gomen. I have a plan for them later... It's just really troubling trying to put in all the characters and trying to let them all have a speaking part...**

* * *

**In the last chapter:**

_"Well this walk wasn't for depressing thoughts so let's be on our way to the park now!" Lussuria said cheerily._

_"Yeh!" I put on a fake smile and started walking in front of everyone. I put on a worried and sad look after I knew that they could only see my back._

_The guy from before didn't seem too bad. But there was one thing that was really nagging me. That guy looked exactly like my Onii-san that got murdered 3 years before I died..._

**Chapter 4:**

We all finally arrived at the park and I laid down on the grass and looked up at the clouds. Everyone else except the kids all sat down on the grass. The little kids all ran over to the little playground and Haru and Kyoko watched over them.(We met Haru and Kyoko on the walk to the park.)

I was thinking about the man that we saw. _He looked exactly like my onii-san... I-it's probably just a coincidence... Yeah... Yeah a coincidence! I think I've heard before that you have at least 3 people in the world that will look like you! Yeah! Besides that's all in the past! No use getting so worked about it anyway! This isn't like me!_

I sat up and looked at Tsuna. He looked so nervous with Byakuran and Xanxus around but it looked like that wasn't the only thing making him nervous. I got up and sat down next to him.

"Xanxus and Byakuran scare you that much?" I said teasingly.

He didn't notice me yet so he got scared and screamed "Hieeee! Oh, Yumi. Don't make fun of me!" He said the last part with a pout then he sighed. "Yeah they do... But that guy from before makes my hyper intuition act up." His voice got serious in the last part.

I narrowed my eyes and said "Yeh he keeps on making me feel queasy. Well whatever let's not thing about it now. We came out today to relax..."

As if on cue there was a big explosion.

Then we all heard a click of Xanxus' gun. "Shut up you scum" He shot his guns because Lambo was being too loud

Then Gokudera got all mad saying something about disturbing Juudaime's peace, Hibari whipped out his tonfas for the damage of Namimori, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Fon, Haru, and Kyoko tried to stop the yelling and the fighting, Ryohei pumped his fists yelling EXTREME! Mukuro and Chrome dissapeared to somewhere, the whole Varia just started throwing weapons everywhere and trying to kill people, Lambo started crying so electricity flew everywhere, Reborn and Colonello where butting heads, and the rest of the people who weren't fighting were hiding so that they wouldn't get injured.

I was still sitting on the grass acting like none of this was happening. Then a bullet and a knife came flying over to me but I deflected them in time. I stood up with a dark aura around me. I grabbed Leon out of nowhere and he turned into a gun. I shot a bullet in the air. I turned into Dark Yumi "_**Stop your stupid fights this minute.**_" Everyone just froze and sat back down.

I layed back down with a sigh thinking, S_ometimes I feel that I'm just babysitting little brats the whole day..._

I was starting to get bored with watching the clouds so I walked over to Reborn and sat down next to him.

He looked like he didn't mind so I stayed there. After a while I started dozing off. My head tilted a little and landed on Reborn's shoulder. He blushed a little but hid it with his fedora.

Tsuna looked over and thought _t__hey're such a cute couple..._

Much to Reborn's dismay I woke up after a few minutes. It took me a few moments until I realized that I was laying my head on top of Reborn's shoulders... My heart started thumping in my chest and I blushed and looked away from the smirking Reborn.

I saw Reborn's smirk and punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't. say. anything."

But everyone already saw the two people and the guys were all jealous of Reborn.

It was getting late so we started walking home.

"Sigh I didn't get any rest at all..." I said leaning on Reborn.

"What did you expect when you brought everyone out." Reborn said with is eyebrow raised.

"True dat." I sighed.

Then the face from the man that we bumped into came up in my head. I started getting nervous but I didn't know why. I took deep breaths to calm myself.

I calmed down. _Whatever. It's not like I'm going to meet him again or something. Besides it's impossible for my onii-san to be here. I died in the real world and this is an anime world._

Reborn was starting to get worried when he saw me have a nervous expression but sagged his shoulders a little when he saw me calm down. (Of course Reborn would never let his guard down since he was a hitman and all.) He would talk to her later when we were alone about what was bothering me.

We all reached the house and went inside.

We went into the living room to see the person we bumped into sipping tea.

Nana saw our confused expressions and explained "Oh! you guys are back. This man said that he knew Yumi so I let him in."

I thought in a sweat drop _W__ay to go, letting a stranger in your house mama..._

He set his cup down and looked at me with a nostalgic smile. "Well I should probably say why I'm here in the first place." We all payed attention more closely.

"I'm your onii-chan Yumi!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Thank you for reading please reveiw!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JKJKJKJK! KUFUFUFU~ SCARED YOU DIDN'T I?~**

**NEXT PART:**

* * *

"What?!" Everyone screamed except me.

All I could was stare blankly at my onii-san thinking _W-what? O-onii-san... I-it's onii-san..._

"O-onii-san..." I was seriously so close to crying. "O-onii-san. Onii-san. Onii-san. Onii-san!" I ran up to him and jumped right on top of him.

I was crying by now. "Wahhhhhhh! I missed you so much! Wahhhhh! W-why did you leave me onii-san! Wahhhhh! BAKA-nii!" I was sitting on top of my onii-san and crying trying to stop my crying in front of everyone. All everyone could do was stare at me happy that I found my brother but slightly jealous that I was hugging my onii-san and crying in his arms.

Reborn walked over to me and plucked me off onii-san. "R-reborn! Let me down!" I said trying to rub the tears away from my eyes. I couldn't seem weak in front of everyone.

"Ok. Ok. calm down. We still don't know how your brother got here! Didn't you say that he died?" Reborn said lifting his eyebrow slightly.

"Oh yeah. How ARE you here onii-san?" I asked wiping away the last of my tears.

"Ok first of all my name is Shoichi to those who don't know. You could call me Ichi or whatever you prefer. As you know I'm Yumi's onii-san. Yes I did die, but then this guy in a black cloak told me that I had a chance for a second life and where I would want it. I said right away that I wished that I was where Yumi would be. I ended up here but I couldn't find Yumi so I kept living and tried surviving in this world until I found out that Yumi was in Namimori a year ago and I have been searching for her since then!" Onii-san explained with a smile.

"So it was a really similar situation to when I died!" I said. Reborn hit me and onii-san on the head. "Itai!" We both cried grabbing our heads where Reborn hit us. Reborn had a tick mark showing on his forehead. "Don't make it sound like it was a good thing that you died!"

Everyone sweat dropped. _They are so alike..._

"Shut up it is Reborn! I got to meet onii-san again!" I retorted back.

He just grabbed my cheeks getting irritated and pulled. "Itai!" I cried.

He let go and I cupped my cheeks.

My brother spoke up "Sorry for disturbing your conversation with Reborn Yumi, but is this your boyfriend?" Onii-san looked at Reborn judging him then smiled. "Well... I approve him!" He said with a thumbs up.

Reborn was still comprehending what onii-san said. He looked over to me and saw my flustered self trying to explain to onii-san what I thought about Reborn. Reborn just smirked, _Cute._

"W-wait!" I got all flustered and red. "We're not a couple!" I crossed my arms to make a X.

"Oh? It looks like you guys like each other a lot!" onii-san said raising an eyebrow.

"Um... Well... I... Well-not-re-well... Argggg! I don't like him!" I said getting even more flustered.

"Liar." Onii-san said.

"I'm not!" I screamed.

"You know Yumi the Nile isn't just a river in Egypt." onii-san said with a smirk.

"W-what! I'm not denying anything!" I said completely red.

"Mou! Reborn explain to onii-san that I'm not going out with you." I said facing Reborn.

Reborn just smirked. He loved teasing me so he held my hand and said "Yeh, I'm her boy friend. Please take care of me."

"I knew it!" onii-san cried happily.

"W-what! No! Wait! What! Reborn!" I cried. I was literally so hot and red you could fry an egg on my face.

Everyone in the room just gaped at what happened. _Reborn have a girl friend! Reborn loving a person? __Impossible! _

"Ahhh! I give up!" I said slumping down.

Everyone just laughed.

But because of all the fun that we were having me and Tsuna were completely oblivious about the feeling deep down in ourselves from our hyper intuition to stay away from onii-san...

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**Thanks For reading!**

**Bye bi~ Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**I just really hate the story now. ****So I kind of lost entrust in the story and not a lot of people were reading it so I'm going to stop the series for now! Sorry! I mean if you really want me to continue it I will. Just tell me by review or something. I don't really know what to do... well I'll probably start a new fan fiction for kuroko no basket...**

**Sorry again~ OTL**

**(~.)~ ~(.~)**


End file.
